Pájaro enjaulado
by Zenek Vang
Summary: - Lo siento Hanabi-chan pero de esta forma no sellaran a nadie más. -Hyuuga deberias de rendirte. -Sasuke-san...no lo creo.
1. chapter 1

Padre jamás te mostraré mi progreso se que no me reconoceras por no ser una digna Hyuuga y no quierer pelear contra Hanabi-chan pero no puedo enfrentame a ella seríamente sabes porque... por ser mi hermana menor jamás la lastimare, de todas formas yo...

Estaba una niña de no mas de 12 a 13 años entrenando si se le podía decidir en medio de un bosque mientras retenia sus sollozo, será por el dolor de sus manos ya ensangrentadas de tanto golpear el tronco o sus sentimientos dolorosos, que no quiere dejar salir porque sí es así estaba segura que no pararía de llorar asta poder desahogarse.

Ya esta anocheciendo pero eso no impediría que parará no había tomado o descanso tampoco habia comido algo desde que llegó, desde muy temprano en la mañana, tampoco había soltado alguna lágrima.

-¡¡¡Ho no!!! Se hizo tarde se enojaran o través- sabía que pasaría si llegaba tarde ya lo había comprobado- ~duele~- se dijo mientras se miraba las manos-¿como me lo hice?.- se pregunto.

Se habia sorprendido al ver sus manos tan lastimadas, no se esperaba haberse lastimado tanto pero era comprensible que una niña de su edad ya tenga esas lastimaduras, después de todo el mundo ninja es cruel, así que lo de esas lastimaduras eran solamente rasguños, que sanaban con el tiempo.

-S-se enojaran mucho me curare por el camino-Exclamo mientras caminaba apresuradamente para después saltar a un árbol y emprender más rápido la marchó-¡sólo un poco más!.- se dijo apurando el paso.

-Hoy tendré otra pelea con hanabi-chan tendré que contenerme para no lastimarla, supongo que Oto-san se volverá a decepcionar de mi...pero yo prometí que sería fuerte como padre y amable como madre.-Se dijo mientras se terminaba de enrollar unas vendas en sus manos y se ponía unos guantes para disimular sus lastimaduras sabía que la tildarian de torpe he inútil sin siquiera saber la razón que hay de tras, lo cual agradecía que no preguntaran: de esa forma evitaba estar en esa casa y que vean su progreso y también ayudaba a mantener su promesa.

Las promesas con el tiempo pierde su valor, su significado noble, muchas veces se la modifica para beneficio ajeno o propio sin llegar a cumplirse, pero no era el caso de esta de niña de ojos de Luna que mantendría su promesa, ante el correr del tiempo.


	2. chapter 2

-¡¡¡Que decepción!!.

-¡Sin duda se ve la diferencia!.

-¡Eso es obvio, ella si es una verdadera Hyuuga!.

Se escuchaban los jadeos de dos respiraciones una más forzada que la otra en el dojo de la casa Hyuuga, así como también las conversaciones tan poco gratas para una de ellas.

Estaba preparada para escuchar las criticas de los más sabios del clan, también a ser la vergüenzas por no saber "luchar" como un Hyuuga "sin sentimientos", se tuvo que contener para no dañar a su hermana cuando bajo la guardia, dejando una abertura en ella para que su hermana la pudiera golpear y derribandola en el proceso solo para que ella su hermana devuelta hacer el orgullo de su padre, sabía que eso le costaría pero no se arrepentia.

-¡Es suficiente!.-ordenó el actual líder de clan Hyuuga Hyashi.

Asiendo tedener a una que estaba por atacar mientras la otra se levantaba con "dificultad" del suelo.

-Hinata puedes retirarte- le dijo sin mirarla -Hanabi en posición.

Salió sin mirar tampoco a nadie, tapándose la mirada con su flequillo para que no vean la sonrisa que queria escapar de sus labios.

 _Hanabi-chan te estas haciendo muy fuerte_ \- se dijo asi misma mientras se derijia a su cuarto- _tal ves si_ _-por estar tan distraída no vio que venía su primo el cual esquivó sin problemas gracias a los reflejos adquiridos de los entrenamientos, dejando al susodicho sorprendió al cual no le presto atencion por ir apurada.

Una ves sola en su cuarto se dedicó a buscar su ropa para darse una ducha ya dentro del baño se sacó su ropa viendo los distintos cortos la mayoría ya con sangre seca al igual que los enormes ematomas que abitaban en su nivea piel.

Luego de haberse dado una ducha y curarse devidamente, se acostó en cama sabía que nadie la llamaría a esas horas todos estaban más concentrados en ver los entrenamientos de Hanabi que donde estuviera ella.

Hinata.

 _Al llegar a mi cuarto me fui a ducharme y también a curarme tarde mi tiempo sabia que nadie me buscaria por estar ocupados viendo a Hanabi, es mejor de esa forma es mejor_.

Luego de salír de la ducha me diriji a mi cama hoy fue muy cansador gaste mucho chakra golpeando el tronco de ese bosque no debí descargarme con el no tuvo la culpa de que mi padre le diga a kuronai-sensei que me haga gennin si tan solo supiera que no soy una inútil como piensan..., pero jamás le haría daño a mi pequeña hermana menor sólo para demostrar que soy más fuerte.

Mañana tendré que madrugar tengo misión supongo que tendré que contenerme otra ves en esta misión, kuronai-sensei dijo que iríamos con más compañeros que are si va Naruto-kun...no mejor no pienso en eso sólo debo pensar en la misión.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento se fue a dormir no sabía como sería la misión que tendría con su equipo y con el otro equipo tambien.

05:00 Am

Se podía ver a dos personas en las grandes puertas de la aldea una más alta que la otra conversando.

-Ohayo kuronai-sensei!

-Ohayo Shino-kun!

Les saludó una pelivioleta a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

-Ohayo Hinata.

-Ohayo.

Le devolvieron el saludo ambos mientras la veía como se acercaba a ellos.

\- Sólo falta por llegar kiba de nuestros equipo y kakashi con el suyo.-les hablo una morena de ojos carmín.

-Ya estoy aquí.- les hablo de atrás un muchacho con dos marcas a ambos lados de la cara.

-Ohayo Kiba-kun.-le saludó la pelivioleta de de ojos de Luna.

-Ohayo Hinata.-le devolvió el saludo mientras bostesaba.

No esperaron mucho tiempo antes de que llegarán los que faltaba.

-Ya llegamos, ohayo a todos- les saludo con su típico tono de despreocupado, el ninja de cabello plata.

-Kakashi llegas a tiempo, pensé que teníamos que esperarte.-sabía de la maña del susodicho por llegar tarde, y estar a esa hora temprano y no una hora más tarde era sorprendente.

-...-no tenia palabras, Tsunade ya le advierto lo que le pasaría si llegaba tarde.

-Es mejor irse- sugirió el peli plata, empezando la marcha.-¡Naruto, Sakura no se queden atrás!.-les habló kakashi viendo como estaban discutiendo, bueno mejor dicho Sakura gritándole a Naruto y este sólo disculpandose he ignorando el saludo de la peli violeta.

\--SH--

Hinata.

Tendríamos las misión con el equipo de Naruto-kun, que alegría m-me esforzare para poder impresionarlo.

No tuvimos qué esperar mucho para que Naruto-kun llegará con kakashi-sensei y Sakura-san.

 _¡Tengo que saludarlo!-_ me dije a mi misma pero ignoro mi saludo supongo que podré hablar con el por el camino.

Ya a lo legos se podía ver la silueta de siete personas alejándose sin saber que en esa misión cambiaría todo.


End file.
